1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a thrust reverser of a propulsion system nacelle, and more particularly relate to a thrust reverser having one or more buttressing corner cascade portions.
2. Background Information
It is known to provide a propulsion system that includes an engine (e.g., a gas turbine engine), a nacelle that at least partially surrounds the engine, and a pylon that connects the engine and the nacelle to a vehicle (e.g., an aircraft). In some instances, the thrust reverser includes a fixed structure and a translating structure that at least partially define an annular bypass airstream duct. The fixed structure includes an annular cascade array that is typically made at least substantially of a relatively lightweight composite material. The translating structure includes a translating sleeve and a plurality of blocker doors. The translating structure is selectively moveable relative to the fixed structure, between a stowed position (e.g., during a forward thrust operation) and a deployed position (e.g., during a thrust reversing operation). When the translating structure is in its stowed position, a bypass airstream can pass from a forward end of the bypass duct to an aft end of the bypass duct, through which it can be discharged to provide forward thrust. The translating sleeve and the blocker doors prevent the bypass airstream from passing through the cascade array. When the translating structure is moved from its stowed position to its deployed position, the translating sleeve moves relative to the fixed structure and the blocker doors are drawn down into the bypass duct, thereby exposing the cascade array to the bypass airstream and the ambient air surrounding the thrust reverser. The blocker doors redirect substantially all of the bypass airstream toward the cascade array, through which the bypass airstream can be discharged to generate reverse thrust.
In known thrust reverser designs, the cascade array bears high loads only during thrust reversing operations; the cascade array contributes little to the load bearing capabilities of the thrust reverser during forward thrust operations. Aspects of the present invention are directed to this and other problems.